


DIG

by Heaven_Obrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dig by Incubus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven_Obrien/pseuds/Heaven_Obrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I turn into another, dig me up from under what is covering the better part of me</p><p>Sort of a short 'Adolescents'</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIG

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear the song Dig by Incubus I think of Stackson. They know one another better than anyone else, even before turning into monsters. The song makes me think of what they both been through, how they know the real one when they're no longer monsters. How they can relate and remind each other of that. That the horror is indeed over.

**_We all have a weakness, but some of ours are easy to identify_ **

Jackson's adopted.

"Jackson doesn't say I love you" His father says to a teacher because ever since Jackson's found out, he hasn't been able to say those words.

"He has no one." He hears this and tears fall down his face because it's the truth.

He has something to prove. To the world, to the people around him, to the couple that took him in as their own, to the parents that didn't keep him..to himself.

He is the best!

That's why he tries so hard at everything he does. He needs to be the best. That's the only way people will want him. Thankfully his adoptive parents are rich so he can wear the latest new, buy whatever he wants and continue pretending that he is perfect.

People wouldn't understand. He's rich, good looking but money doesn't buy happiness. His "parents" are always traveling for business purposes and he is alone aside from the maids that stay with him, Danny and Lydia. He can't get rid of the feeling of not really knowing who is, not belonging. Honestly, he would gladly give up this lifestyle to actually be a part of a real family. Love and relationships is a third on Maslow Law of hierarchy after all.  

\----------------------------------------

Stiles' mom is gone.  **  
**

Its just him and his dad now. His dad who starts to drink.

Stiles can't help feeling responsible for her death. There's no logical reason for him to but he feels that way all the same.

He doesn't eat and only sleeps when his body passes out from fatigue. 

Family come and try to comfort him and his father. Scott stays with him most nights but Stiles just lays down or sits staring off into space. He rather be alone and when he is he weeps.

It's a sad thing to watch. The boy whose always smiles, jokes and just pure positivity turn into a hollow broken spirit. 

Like he doesn't care about life anymore. As if he wishes he could follow his mother into the light instead of being here but his father would probably commit suicide and Stiles wouldn't ever want that. So he holds on. 

His father pulls himself together enough to be the support his son needs because he might have lost the love of his life but his son lost his mother. He'd be damned if he was going to let him lose a father too. Together they find strength to carry on. 

Stiles' old self was slowly coming back and Scott was grateful to have his best friend back. 

**_So when weakness turns my ego up.. I know you'll act as a clever medicine_ **

**_We all have someone that digs at us, at least we dig each other_ **

Stiles is a pain in the ass. Jackson can always be sure of this. 

Everyone knows Jackson has a temper and it is best to not get on his bad side. If you chose to step up to him there'd be a problem. He's 'loved'. He's feared. He is the best.

Jackson's a jerk. He's a jock whose surprisingly really smart. He's an asshole but he's popular and rich so for some reason people follow his every command but not Stiles. Stiles sees pass that bullshit.

Stiles is not like everyone else. He will not kiss Whittemore's ass just because he's captain, rich or whatever else. Those things don't make him better than anyone else especially if he a acts like a prick.

Stiles honestly doesn't see why Lydia is with him..Well aside from the looks and status of course.

So whenever Jackson decides to start with him like he does to Jared, Greenberg or whatever kid he sees that's beneath him, Stiles proves him wrong. 

Stilinski is not afraid of him. Jackson is just a bully. It doesn't matter if Jackson is broader than Stiles, Stiles is still a little taller. Stilinski might not win the fight but he's not gonna make it easy. 

In some way Stiles is his equal. Only person to outwit Jackson is Lydia. Lydia and him are equals in the same kingdom so to speak, it does't matter if she knew his weaknesses to hurt him but with Stiles it was as if he was from another kingdom uncovering his secrets. He was opposite to Jackson but still an equal. Stiles can take his insults and have his own right on the tip of his tongue. 

Jackson would never admit it but he somewhat likes that about Stilinski. He likes that he stays true to himself, likes how he can stand up for himself, how he doesn't care to hurt Jackson's feelings but says exactly what he thinks to his face. He was real. 

Stiles likes their arguments and fights because it keeps him up his game. When they're insulting each other trying to hurt the other more, Stiles' mind has to quickly come up with something and he likes that. It's a challenge and he knows how much Jackson hates to lose. He likes it when they fight because it's an outlet way of dealing with his life. He likes it because he is learning. Bettering his hits and is actually starting to do some damage to Whittemore's pretty face.

**_If I turn into another, dig me up from under what is covering the better part of me_ **

Werewolvesare real..Like WTF!?

Scott is made co-captain and Jackson learns his improvement in lacrosse is due to getting bitten by an actual werewolf.

Jackson needed to be the best again at all cost so he asked for the bite. 

He wishes he never did.

It didn't work the way it should have. Instead of turning into a werewolf he turns into an abomination instead. 

He's used, manipulated for evil purposes. Used for vengeance and wickedness. Used as a puppet. He's a killer. He can remember killing those people as he washes the blood off his hands. 

He turned into what he really was. A monster.

He wants to end this because he never wanted to end lives he just wanted to be the best.. 

He kills himself on the lacrosse field during a game but the monster he's become won't stay dead and once again he's used to kill.

The key. The key that meant love stops him and he surrenders to Peter and Derek, and let's them kill him. 

Lydia cries as she watches.

Jackson dies.

After a few seconds with Jackson's body laying on the ground Stiles makes his way to comfort Lydia, Jackson slowly awakes. 

In fear everyone watches.

He awakes, eyes neon blue and stands. He is a different kind of monster. One with fangs and claws. One for the better. He roars as the light of Stiles' jeep shines on him. 

He is reborn and Lydia runs to embrace him. 

\--------------------------------------------

**_If I turn into another, dig me up from under what is covering the better part of me_**

Stiles starts going insane. Unable to tell when he's asleep to when he's awake. Words he tries to read fall off the pages.

He is possessed by a evil fox spirit, the Nogitsune who makes him kill.

It is Jackson that first picks up on the signs that this is not Stiles.

Jackson keeps an eye on him and later tells his suspicions to Derek.

"You think Stiles, weak, defenseless Stiles is the Nogitsune?" Derek asks amused at the ridiculous idea and he has every right to think like that. _Why would the Nogitsune choose Stiles?_

But something in Jackson can't let the idea go. Perhaps it's because he understands from experience that he goes to Scott. 

Jackson sees this as a way of fixing his wrongs when he was the Kanima. Redeeming himself. 

The Nogitsune using Stiles as a vessel, kills. There's blood on Stiles' hands and he knows things will never be the same. 

To the Nogitsune it's all a game...He twisted the sword in Stiles' best friend, he wanted to kill all who Stiles loves and Stiles has to watch unable to do anything to stop him. 

The pack who eventually listens to the truth and finds a way to defeat the evil spirit but still too late.

It's because of him Allison's dead..

\------------------------------------------

**_We all have someone that digs at us, at least we dig each other...Look me in the eye...Remind me that we'll always have each other.. Yes, you are my friend_ **

Stiles detaches himself from the pack. He doesn't mean to but he's having trouble with forgetting what he's seen and what he's done, even if it wasn't really him that did it. 

The pack try to help but what can they say, what can they do?

So Jackson takes it upon himself to go to Stiles. He, unlike the rest of the pack, understands what the kid is going through. 

Stiles lets him in. Sometimes they talk about the horrors and other days they just enjoy each other's company in silence. 

Slowly Jackson gets Stiles to forgive himself for things that were out of his control. 

The day Stiles laughs is like a breath of fresh air to Jackson because the Stiles he grew up with was back. 

They become close friends. "We're a little more than friends." Jackson says to Scott who asks what's going on between them.

It's the truth. They were more than just friends. 

They're friends, teammates, pack, and lovers.


End file.
